32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry
The 32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry is an advanced unit in the Ossyrian military specializing in HMV combat operations and anti-vehicle warfare. The 32nd OMI remain among the Ossyrians as a legendary unit which caused destruction on a massive scale. The 32nd OMI saw many combat operations from the First Southern Territory War all the way to the Fall of Ossyria. The 32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry remains disbanded after the official surrender of the Ossyrian Republic with only twenty five surviving members. =Origins= With the creation of the HMVs, Ossyria utilized the technology to build its army from the ground up. However, an army of HMVs is not enough to defend the boarders of Ossyria. The Ossyrian military needed reliable and disposable units capable of rapid deployment for long missions. The 32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry was created for that purpose by an undetermined amount of people. Outfitted with top of the line Ranger HMVs as well as Viper fighter crafts and Cobra MBTs. The 32nd OMI holds two standards for admission, 2nd Battalion Warhorse holds the highest standards for admission whereas 1st Battalion Thunderhorse holds the lowest standards, and consequently holds the highest casualty rate. The admission of other galactic species into the combat brigade began in 75 AF after the Second Southern War. Due to the massive amounts of casualties sustained, the Ossyrian military needed fresh stock of troopers. The 32nd OMI accepts a wide variety of races as well as their personal H.M.Vs as ranger H.M.Vs are designed specifically for human use. Founders Among the 32nd OMI as well as a few units who specialized in H.M.V combat, the actual founders of the unit remains a mystery. Before the Fall of Ossyria, there existed a group of civilians dedicated to revealing the truth of the 32nd OMI as well as it's founding members. From their research, a total of ten members created the unit, two of which are positively known, one speculated, and the others shrouded in complete mystery and black ink. *Tusco Keyes *Dale Gettner *Heimdall (Speculated) *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown Technology THe 32nd OMI uses a different type of specialized power exoskeleton made specifically for piloting H.M.Vs, vehicles, and ground combat. =Operational History= *First Southern Territory War *San Marcos Uprising *Battle of Picos *Battle of the Twelve Peaks *Dominion Uprising *Ossyria Civil War *War in the North *Landing at Goliad *Galveston Uprising *Battle for Fairchild *Bay of Eagles Invasion *Second Southern Territory War *Fall of Ossyria =Current Events= The members of the 32nd OMI are either missing or dead. During the Fall of Ossyra, over three quarters of the mechanized combat brigade have died in combat. Few surviving members of the 32nd OMI briefly reunited in the Tyran Resistance group plotting to overthrow the Tyran government and reclaim Ossyria. =Units= *1st Battalion, "Ironhorse" **Alpha Company **Bravo Company **Charlie Company **Delta Company **Special Fireteam "Predator" *2nd Battalion, "Warhorse" **Beta **Gamma **Epsilon **Zeta **Eta **Special Fireteam "Hunter" *3rd Battlaion, "Thudnerhorse" **Artillery Team "Lobos" *4th Battalion, "Darkhorse" **Aviation Support "Spearhead" =Notable Members= Hunter Hunter One *(First Platoon) Captain Ulysses Thomas † *(Second Platoon) Lieutenant Abraham Keyes † *(First Pltoon) First Sergeant Caroline Lockheed † *(First Platoon) Sergeant Samuel Compton † *(First Platoon) Corporal Lysa Kirihiro † Hunter Two *Lieutenant Kurt Desmond *First Sergeant Cecil Tabott † *Sergeant Edwin Sampson † *Corporal Flora Holland Hunter Three *Lieutenant Ilse Hollenchik † *First Sergeant Fred Thoven † *Staff Sergeant Atomsk Zenith *Corporal Thomas Ward † Hunter Four *Captain Reggie Armstrong † *Sergeant Major Erin Gallagher † *Corporal Geoff Throm † *Corporal Lance Warhol - MIA Predator *Captain Freddy Anderson † *Sergeant Michael Saunders † *Corporal Jeffry Washington † *Sergeant Kennedy Smith † =New Unit make Up= Second battalion (Warhorse) *Echo Company **First Platoon (Hunter) **Second Platoon (Ranger) **Third Platoon (Tracker) **Fourth Platoon (Killer) *Foxtrot Company **First Platoon (Viper) **Second Platoon (Cobra) **Third Platoon (Rattler) **Fourth Platoon (Mamba) *Gulf Company **First Platoon (Metal) **Second Platoon (Oxide) **Third Platoon (Onyx) **Fourth Platoon (Granite) *Hotel Company **First Platoon (Stingray) **Second Platoon (Angler) **Third Platoon (Shark) **Fourth Platoon (Eel) ="The Basics"= *Be courteous to everyone, friendly to no one. *Decide to be aggressive enough, quickly enough. *Have a plan. *Have a back-up plan, because the first one probably won't work. *Do not attend a fight with a gun whose caliber does not start with a "4." *Anything worth shooting is worth shooting twice. Ammo is cheap. Life is expensive. *Always cheat; always win. The only unfair fight is the one you lose. *In ten years nobody will remember the details of caliber, stance, or tactics. They will only remember who lived. *If you are not shooting, you should be communicating your intention to shoot. =Theme= Category:Factions